Feeling Unwanted
by charzard28
Summary: A new boy by the name of Tristan has joined the Lyoko Warrior's class. Feeling that Tristan is interferring his life, Ulrich gets jealous and feels lonely when his friends take more notice of Tristan instead of him. Couldn't hold his emotions any longer, Ulrich Stern explodes. Written based on Ulrich's point of view. Oneshot.


Have you ever felt this feeling before? I don't know how to explain it, but I feel it every now and then.. It's like a feeling where you feel unwanted.. Where you just feel _lonely_.. It all happened when we shut down the Super Computer and a new boy by the name of Tristan came into our class. Our friendship was known to be unbreakable, but _he_ changed all that…

I shoved my hands into my pocket as I walked behind them. Odd was chatting with Tristan and William was beside him. I got into good terms with William, he's my buddy now. William turned out to be quite a good person actually; he's given up on chasing Yumi- which I'm extremely glad about. The others are at the cafeteria while the three of us; Odd, William and I, were supposed to go to the nearby arcade, but _I _didn't expect _Tristan_ to be joining us. On our way to the school gate, William saw Tristan and invited him to join us, much to my disappointment.. No, I mean, much to my excitement! Ahah..

I looked up from the ground; they were still talking to each other and laughing happily. It seemed that they're doing fine even without me.. _Have Odd forgotten our friendship? What we've been through together when we're fighting XANA?_ I thought.

"Pfft. I'm not gay.." I shook the thought off and picked up speed. Catching up with them, I tapped William's shoulder, "Hey, uh-"

"We're here!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yahooo! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Odd shouted and the three of them dashed inside. _Well I guess I'm the rotten egg.._ _Which Tristan is the-_ _Shut up, brain. Stop being so negative, we're here to relax and enjoy ourselves!_ But I couldn't help but to agree on that… Taking out my game card from my wallet, I strode to a machine with flashing boxes. "Line all of the blocks in a straight line and you'll receive a prize!" The instruction read. Cool, sounds fun to me. I scanned my card and began playing it. After multiple tries, I still couldn't line them all! I was about to walk off when Odd came.

"Oh man! I love this game!" Odd snatched my game card as he shouted.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"What's wrong?" A voiced said. I stopped wrestling at Odd and looked up.

"Tristan…" I muttered.

"Oh hey Tristan! Ulrich, he's _really_ good at this game, even better than me! Maybe he'll help you get the prize you want!"

"No thanks, I don't want-"

"_Beep!"_

"Oh sorry Ulrich, I've already scanned it…"

"Odd…!" I growled. Odd cowered in fear as he saw my clenched fist.

"Chill Ulrich. I got this," Tristan interrupted and began playing the game. In just a minute, he stacked up all the blocks and a prize came out from the machine. "Here," He placed a ball, which is the prize, into my palm, "I didn't let your money go to waste, did I?" He smiled as he patted my back.

"Wow. You're great at every game!" William appeared.

"It just takes practice," Tristan shrugged humbly.

"I don't want it," I shoved the ball back to Tristan and walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard William ask.

I stomped out of the arcade and headed back to the dormitory; it was a Saturday so we don't have classes. _You're just jealous of him._ A voice in my head said. _Jealous? I'm not jealous. Why should I? _I retorted. Besides, they couldn't possibly hang around him forever! I went into my room and sat down. _I got to calm myself down… I don't know why this is affecting me so much.._ I took out my book and started reading it…

* * *

I heard 'noises' from outside my window. I closed my book and peered out. Just as I thought, they were back. Kiwi leapt onto my lap and I stroked him, he started to lick me which I feel kind of disgusted, but I liked it in a strange way; ticklish but cute. _Ha, cute.. Ironically how I used to dislike him so much.._

"Man, that was fun!" Odd abruptly entered and flung himself onto his bed, "I see you're getting to like Kiwi, huh?" Odd laughed as Kiwy pounced on him and licked him affectionately.

"Me liking Kiwi? You're insane," I lied.

"Why did you go off suddenly? Tristan and I were-"

"Shut up, Odd."

"Hey! What's wrong with you these days, Ulrich? You're not like this you know," Odd fumed. I looked away, avoiding Odd's gaze. "Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me, I'm a great listener!"

"More like a goldfish…"

"Is it about Tristan…?"

I glared at Odd when I heard that name. It's not solely because he 'stole' my spot with the group. It's because.. I saw him flirting with Yumi. I saw Tristan give Yumi a bracelet and..

"Ulrich? Earth to Ulrich!"

I snapped out of my trance and blinked at Odd. Wanting to get the topic out of our minds, I quickly said.

"It's late now, I'm going to bed," I switched off the lights and covered my head with a pillow.

"But I haven't bathed yet!"

* * *

"This actually tastes good," Jeremie said as he chewed on a fry.

"You're really back in food, Einstein!" Odd commented as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. Odd and Aelita had went out of school to buy a packet of fries, we were seated beneath the usual tree that I always go to, enjoying the cool breeze and talking about stuffs.

"About the short music video our Music teacher told us to make.. What song are we going to choose?" Yumi asked. Our classes were joined together, and naturally, we chose to be together as a group; the Original, One and Only, Lyoko Warriors.

"What about 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together ' by Taylor Swift? The main characters could be Yumi and William!" Odd joked and we burst into laughter.

"I approve!" I teased as Yumi punched me on my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" _Oh feaces.._

"Hi Tristan," Aelita smiled as she waved at him.

"May I join in?"

"Of course!" Jeremie said as he patted the ground, indicating to sit beside him. _No, you can't_, I objected in my mind. Though I kept silent when Tristan began to merge in and talk with the others. Gradually, I was forgotten and treated as invisible once again. I was about to stand up and leave when I saw Tristan holding Yumi's hand. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that. William saw my expression and told me that it was a dare from Odd. _That traitor.. Is he shipping TristanxYumi?! _ _I got to do something.._

Suddenly, lighting struck from above us and the two of them let go of each other.

"It looks like it's about to rain.. Let's go back," Jeremie said as he packed he cleared up the mess we made.

"Sorry but I can't join you now, I have rock-climbing practice with Jim. Bye!" Tristan waved goodbye and ran towards the Gym. _I hope lighting will strike you dead center in your heart!_

"Hey! Let's go to my room and discuss about the music video! I have lots of cool songs!" Odd suggested and we all agreed. After all, who else have such 'good' taste in music in our group?

* * *

"Well first of all, what kind of music video do you want it to be? The sad type or happy type?" Aelita asked as she tapped her pen on her notebook.

"Ulrich could use some _emo _music," Odd signaled at me. I wasn't really paying much attention to the discussion. I was too, well, busy thinking about stuffs. That fat, jerkish boy.. Okay, Tristan's a little like me actually; great in sports, have brown hair.. Though his hair is a little lighter than mine, and taller than me. And he also wears green, which annoys the hell out of me. He's like a clone made by XANA.. A clone to replace me.. A clone to..

"Are you listening? Ulrich!" I felt Odd punch me in my shoulders. I jumped a little and stared at him.

"Huh?" I blurted out.

"Are you okay Ulrich? You've been like this for like, two weeks," Yumi asked with concern.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's happening, I'm cool, totally cool," I said as I looked away from Yumi.

"There's something that's been troubling you, Ulrich. We can see it," Jeremie crossed his arms, "You can tell us, we'll help you."

"I said there's-"

"Ulrich, stop! You know I hate it when you keep your feelings to yourself!" Yumi finally spoke, "You can tell us, we're your friends!" I was taken aback by Yumi's sudden 'rage'. I stared at her for a while before turning away and keeping silent. There's this feeling inside of me boiling up, as if wanting to explode into reality…

"Is it because of Tristan..?"

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Yes! It's about _him_ alright! Ever since he was introduced to our class, _you guys_ have been surrounding _him_ like bees! I _hate_ it that he's being with you guys. You're all _ignoring_ me and treating me like I'm _nothing_ when _he's_ around!" I snapped, "I _hate_ it when I see him _flirting_ with Yumi. I _hate_ it when Odd's hanging around him. I _hate_ it when I feel like I'm the _third_ person when William and Tristan are walking_ together_, talking happily and I'm walking behind _alone_!" I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. All the emotions I've bottled up inside of me for years had surfaced. I glared at the five shocked faces and wiped the tears with the back of my arm. "You guys don't need me anyways. Tristan's my replacement. Goodbye," I got up and stomped towards the door.. it was then I felt a strong hand clasp my wrist.

"What do you-"

"Ulrich, I'm sorry…" Yumi whispered as she hugged me tightly. I was shocked by her sudden affection and staggered backwards after she had released me.

"We didn't know that you're feeling all these.." William said.

"Oh come on good buddy," Odd patted me on my back, "We promise things will change back to normal tomorrow, you'll see," He winked as he gave me a thumbs up.

"I-I don't know what to think now.. It's all happening so fast, I just can't.."

"Let's go, we'll company you at your tree while you sulk," Yumi held my hand as we strode out of the room.

* * *

A few days had passed and everything returned back to normal. I'm getting back the friendship that I've felt before the Super Computer was officially shut down. Though there's a little too much attention I'm receiving from the others..

"Ulrich! I'll help you get your water," William offered.

"Here, sit down, my prince," Aelita winked as she pulled out the chair from under the cafeteria table.

"Uh.. Thanks?" I gave her an awkward smile.

"Here! I present you, my meal for you for the day!" Odd shoved his plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nahhh! This 'cow' is full today!"

_They're really exaggerating a lot.._ I thought.

Sometimes, I do regret my previous action of 'exploding' in front of my friends. Well, if I hadn't done it, I wouldn't be experiencing this right now- the feeling of having my friends back… After doing some reflection, I figured out that I'm just plain jealous of Tristan, a little shy to approach them when _that guy's_ around and you know, hiding my emotions which Yumi clearly dislikes! There's not much I could do with Tristan since he's a permanent student here in Kadic. We kind of share the same hobby like soccer and running.. Perhaps we can get into good terms.. We'll see about that, after you've stop_ flirting_ with my princes- I mean, best friend!

Well, this is how it all ends. I'm glad that we didn't separate and that the loneliness in my heart has disappeared.

* * *

(Author's notes)  
Getting more mature in writing fanfictions, huh? Haha. A sad truth but, I'm really feeling this now in my new school. I've been separated with my best friend and went into different schools. Being the shy, awkward and introverted me, I have a hard time meeting new friends in my class. I recently joined a group of classmates during recess, I was happy that I met some cool new friends but I feel that our newly bred friendship isn't quite there. Just like how Ulrich felt in this fanfiction, I feel like I'm the third person, walking awkwardly behind my two classmates while they're talking. This happens quite a lot of time this year but I didn't and still don't have the courage to tell them.. Oh well, I guess I have to deal with it until someday, I'll find the right person to be friends with in class..

I want to take this chance to say this to my best friend, STSE. You're a really good friend and I can never find a person like you. We got through childish fights but we're still in contact and best friends! I will always cherish our friendship.. Why am I even saying this? Oh no… I'm becoming emo..

Asides that, you guys will be receiving more Code Lyoko fanfictions written by me. Don't worry, I won't stop writing as it's my hobby asides video editing and reading- increase vocabulary and grammar! MUHAHAHA. I'll be writing most of it in Ulrich's POV as I can really relate to him, we have similar personalities.. Ahem. And I'll try writing humor stories, I suck at humor as I'm not that good in it.. Fail to make my friends laugh whenever I try saying it in real life; either tongue tied or too serious-faced, I'm still writing them nonetheless! –inner self thingy, inside my mind plots and ideas- I don't know what I just typed.  
I'm like writing a story about my life here! So.. I'm ending this fanfiction here, ciao!


End file.
